


You Got Red On You

by Lailuhhh



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, School Shootings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, because like, friendship?????, hes trying, i dunno, i was in need, im still learning, of some flash redemtion, peter whump, probably not because that just how it be sometimes, school vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuhhh/pseuds/Lailuhhh
Summary: Peter takes a bullet for someone no one thought he would and now they have to deal with the aftermath.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 293





	You Got Red On You

There was something about school that Peter didn't necessarily like. The food was decent that even if he had a regular metabolism he'd probably go back for seconds. His classes were usually interesting enough most of the time though his chemistry was lacking in excitement because of all the experiments he did with Bruce and Tony and him making new web fluid all the time. He just couldn't put his finger on what the problem was; the commute? Tediousness? Waking up early? The long hours? Those were all possibilities yes, but there was something much more specific…

"Yo Parker."

Ah. There it was. _That_ was the thing Peter didn't like about school. Why Flash had it out for him he didn't know. He could make a few assumptions- being smarter, taking his spot on the decathlon team, _literally_ being Spider-Man even though he didn't know it- but all in all Peter just assumed it was because of his small stature and Flash's need to feel powerful.

"What do you want now Flash?" It was almost over. He almost lasted the whole day without seeing him. Just a few more minutes and Peter could escape.

"Just wanted to check up to make sure you're going to your fake internship today. I mean, you have it today right or is it just every decathlon competition? Real convenient for you to have to go then and not when we don't have practice or a competition if you ask me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Good thing I didn't ask you then."

Flash's eyes narrowed as Peter attempted to walk from him. He grabbed his shoulder. "I asked you a question."

"That doesn't mean I have to give you an answer." Peter shrugged the boy's hand off. The actual answer was no, he didn't have anything going that day but he wasn't about to tell Flash that.

It was in that moment that Peter's senses flared to life. He spun to look at Flash but he didn't appear to be doing anything other than being extremely displeasured at Peter's sass. He did see someone walking behind him though and acted on instinct.

"If you don't want to be on the team then-" Flash was cut off as Peter barreled into him. The two of them slammed into the lockers before they fell to the ground, Peter landing on top of him.

It was then that Flash started hearing the world around him; everyone was screaming. Lockers were being slammed, shoes scuffing on the floor, glass breaking, books dropping. The terrifying _bang, bang, bang_ that sounded through the hall. His eyes trailed over Peter's still form to a man that had been calmly walking past them.

There was a shooter in the school.

Flash didn't dare move for risk of being seen and possibly shot at. He lay perfectly still and was certain he stopped breathing. After a minute that seemed like eternity he finally moved his head. He didn't see the shooter anymore so figured it was safe to move. His eyes went to Peter who was still on him.

"Parker… get off me…" Flash's voice was quaking. Peter was hardly ever silent and there was no way he would willingly let himself stay _that_ close to the boy that had bullied him. "I'm serious…"

He attempted to roll Peter off his chest and when he did he saw why Peter had been silent; a large red stain had been seeping through the left side of his shirt.

"Oh shit- oh _fuck._ "

Flash could only stare as the splotch grew. What was he supposed to do in a situation like that? His mind was literally blank. Should he apply pressure to make the bleeding stop? Yeah, most likely but there was just- _so_ much blood. _And_ there was no exit wound. He didn't even realize the amount of Peter's blood that had soaked onto his shirt. He didn't know what to do. Peter was going to bleed out in front of him.

"L-language." Peter hissed out. "I don't- don't think Cap would appreciate- it."

Flash merely blinked as Peter slowly and painfully shed his backpack and rolled on to his stomach before pushing himself up. The whole left side of his shirt had gone red.

"Are- are you okay?"

It was then that Flash looked Peter in the eyes. "Parker what _the fuck?_ You were _shot_."

A smirk crossed Peter's face. "So that means you're fine. That's- that's good." He presses his hand to his side, not caring about the whimper he let escape his lips. "I'm- okay I think."

"No you're not." Flash merely shouted. "You're bleeding like a faucet and have a _bullet inside yourself_. How the ever living _fuck_ is that okay?"

"D-didn't know you cared." Peter smirked through the pain. "Better- me than you right?"

Flash was at a complete loss after that. The boy in front of him, puny Peter Parker, the one person he had bullied all school year, the one he had constantly made fun of and called a liar, was _smiling_ at the fact that he had been shot in place of his bully. That is literally the opposite of what he should be feeling at the moment.

Peter was breathing heavily and his face had gone pale. "Don't- don't worry. I give us two- more minutes. Then every-thing sho-uld-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he dropped to his uninjured side.

If Flash wasn't panicking before he most certainly was now. There was so much blood. He scrambled to Peter's side and presses his hand to the bleeding hole. Peter didn't even stir at the sudden pressure and Flash had to strain his eyes just to make sure Peter was still breathing.

"No you don't you idiot. You don't get to do that." Flash was almost laughing. His voice was echoing in the hall that he was now very apparent of. It was unnaturally quiet despite everything that had just happened. The screaming of other students was gone and he didn't hear any more shots from anywhere. It was just him and a bleeding Peter Parker in the empty hallway.

He thought of calling out for someone to help but didn't want to risk the shooter coming back, nor did he want to try moving Peter to a room. The bleeding just didn't stop.

Flash's head whipped up as he heard the sound of doors opening, hoping it was a teacher though the sounds of clanking on the floor made him think otherwise. He looked to the main doors to the hall to see Ironman walking towards them. If his mind wasn't blank earlier then it certainly was in that moment.

"He- he needs help…" Was all me managed to stutter out.

"FRIDAY give me his stats." The mask withdrew to show Tony's worried face. "And scan the grounds for the shooter."

" _Single gunshot wound to his left side. No exit wound; the bullet appears to be lodged under his rib cage and will require surgery. It doesn't appear that any major organs were hit but his left kidney and stomach are bruised."_ The AI's voice rang out. _"As for the shooter, he appears he is venturing to the library; there are still many students in there. The police will not get here fast enough to prevent further injury."_

Tony's face was set in a hard frown. The suit opened up and he stepped out of it and knelt by the boy on the floor. "Go get him FRI. Try not to kill him if you can help it."

At his words the suit closed up and went zooming through the school.

Tony had glanced at Flash's person before settling on Peter. "Are you hurt kid?"

"Uh- no, no this is- this is all his blood." Flash replied.

"That's good at least." Tony mumbled. He took Peter's head in his hands. His face was pale and had a slight sheen of sweat to it. He moved to assess his side, moving Flash's hands away as he did. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"About… five minutes maybe. He was- shot and I think he was awake but he collapsed right after."

"Okay." Tony nodded and gently gathered Peter into his arms. He scowled when Peter didn't make any sort of acknowledgement of being moved. He pressed the boy to his chest in an attempt to apply pressure to the wound. "Come on kid, you're not done yet." He stood up and started towards the doors before calling back. "You come too. There's a shooter on the loose and its dangerous here."

Flash pushed himself to his feet, blood on his hands smearing on the floor as he did so. The sight of it made him sick and he had to push back the urge to vomit. He wiped it on his pants though the action did very little to help. He followed Tony to the front of the school, to a shady part of grass where he had set Peter down and was pressing on his wound.

"- I don't _know_ what happened Bruce." Flash heard Tony say and noticed an earpiece. "I just got an alert his heart rate had spiked suddenly and his blood pressure was decreasing– yeah, shot in the left side. FRIDAY said the bullet's probably lodged under his ribs… a classmate said he woke up momentarily but he's been out since I got here. He's bleeding too much Bruce."

The rest of the conversation was lost on Flash's ears. Tony sounded absolutely terrified as he spoke, and Flash- a tremendous wave of guilt had washed over him at the realization of what happened; Peter had deliberately pushed himself in the way and taken the bullet.

He sat back on the ground, his eyes glued to his bloodstained hands. Peter was going to die because of him.

"-d. Kid. Snap out of it." Tony called to him. Flash met his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Flash." He took a breath. "Flash Thompson."

" _Okay_ not my first choice- how old are you?"

"Seventeen sir."

"So a junior then, maybe even a senior. I mean at this school what would you expect? How do you know Peter?" Tony knew the answer already; Peter had complained so many times about Flash before but he needed to keep him calm until police and paramedics got there.

"I-uh," _I'm_ _his bully. I bully him for no real reason._ "We have some classes together and- and we're both on the decathlon team. I mean- he is but I'm a sub. How, uh, how do you know him sir? How did you know this as happening?"

"He's my personal intern." Tony's voice was firm. "I found out about the-" he gestured around him. "-this because of his watch. State of the art; let's me keep track of his vitals just in case something happens."

"Something-?"

Tony frowned as he thought about it. While it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. "I got enemies kid; I wouldn't put it past any of them to try to do something to him to get at me."

Flash understood what he meant and felt a more extreme feeling of guilt. Tony's words made him feel like a villain. He had begun picking on Peter loads more when he heard about the internship and while he wasn't trying to get Tony back for anything, he picked on him just because Peter had some sort of association with the man. He wasn't really a villain- was he?

" _Sir if I may."_ FRIDAY's voice rang in Tony's ear.

Tony was slightly panicked. Peter hadn't moved at all since he arrived and there was a decently sized blood spot beneath him. "Gimme something good FRIDAY."

" _I have apprehended the suspect and am holding him outside of the library. My scanner shows that police are just down the street and Dr. Banner is right behind them. As for Mr. Parker- his blood pressure is extremely low but his heart rate has slowed and breathing appears to be normal. You have done well to keep pressure on the wound and slow the bleeding."_

"He's bleeding too much. Are you _sure_ nothing vital was hit?"

" _Yes sir."_

The two of them sat there in silence, Tony's eyes locked on Peter's chest making sure it was still rhythmically rising and falling. It was all unsettling at best. With all the things they've done, all the people and creatures they've fought, Peter always got right back up and went head first back into the fight; no matter how injured he was. Seeing him lying there unconscious with a pool of blood beneath him… he just looked so small and fragile. Was he merely playing the part of the _not_ enhanced teenager who'd just been shot? Perhaps, but it didn't make the sight of it all any easier to bear.

His eyes went to the boy sitting across from him; his eyes were also glued to Peter, his hands still coated in blood. He could only imagine what was going through Flash's head at the moment; the boy he constantly bullied saved his life and was on the verge of dying.

They both looked up at the sounds of nearing sirens. It was only a moment later that five police cars stopped in front of the school, two ambulances following. Tony let out the breath he was holding when he saw Bruce and Steve exit a car and come running towards him.

"He's been out since I got here, hasn't moved a muscle either." Tony took his hands away from Peter's side to Bruce could assess the damage. He looked towards a police officer that was nearby. "Suspect is apprehended outside of the library… don't know if there are any other casualties."

The cop merely nodded and called to the others on his radio.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Bruce ordered as he put a makeshift bandage on Peter's wound. "I need to get the bullet out before-" he paused before rewording his thought. "-it causes more damage."

"We can treat him." A paramedic said as he and his partner, who went straight to Flash, walked over.

Tony shook his head. "He's coming back to the tower with us. No offense to you guys but Bruce knows practically everything about this kid and knows how to treat him, real resilient to lots of sedatives and medications. Besides there's probably… others that need your help."

The paramedic hesitated but slowly nodded and went into the school to look for, hopefully not, find any other wounded.

"Okay, get him up. Cap you're driving." Bruce commanded. Tony gently maneuvered his hands under Peter's shoulders and legs and slowly stood.

"Mr. Stark?" Flash's voice wavered. "He'll be okay, won't he-?"

Tony wanted to sit back down; he wanted to sit and analyze what was going through Flash's mind at that moment. The question angered him for some reason, probably because it was _Flash_ that was asking it but there was also a sense of pity for him- for what he was going through and feeling. But all of that could wait.

"Yeah kid. He's gonna be just fine." Was all that was said before he went as quickly as he could to the car.

Flash watched as the three men got into a car and how it sped off within seconds of the doors closing. He couldn't get the image of Peter lying motionless on top of him to stop repeating in his mind. He had just, briefly, met Bruce Banner and Captain America; that's like every person's dream. He should've felt _something_ pertaining to that but the only thing he could feel was guilt and most likely shock.

"Sir, are you all right?" He barely acknowledged the paramedic speaking to him. "Were you hit anywhere?"

"No, no this- this is all his blood."

"It's good to know you're not injured. If you'll come with me, I'll check you over just to make sure."

Flash nodded and stood, letting the paramedic lead him to the back of one of the ambulances. He was given a towel to wipe his hands on and held back the urge to gag as he cleaned the blood, _Peter's_ blood, from his hands.

Everything had finally caught up with him and he broke down in the back of the vehicle.

**AVENGERS**

The school was closed and had been for a week. The principal had given an estimate of a week at least but could be closed for three at most. There had been something on the news every day about the shooting and updates about the students that had been injured; twenty-six had been shot, five were still in critical condition but none had died. Thank god for that.

Flash had secluded himself in his room after the whole incident.

He had watched from the back of the ambulance as police carried out the bloodied man he first saw when the thing happened; looked like Mr. Stark's suit didn't take it easy on him. He watched as students started filing out, most of them on their phones most likely talking to parents. He absentmindedly started counting the number of students that had to be helped out by friends, noting seeable blood from somewhere on their person; eight people had to be carried out on stretchers.

And then there were the news stations. God, the media really were vultures; not even fifteen minutes and they were already asking students for eyewitness accounts of what happened. Flash had needed to vacate the ambulance so it could be used for other students and when he had gone to sit, he had three reporters come up to him asking if the blood on his shirt and hands was his. He effortlessly told them off.

He had been in his room ever since his father had picked him up, leaving only for the necessities. His father had talked to him about what happened but in reality Flash still couldn't comprehend it nor could he get the image of Peter bleeding out in front of him out of his head. He barely accepted the fact that, yes, Ironman _did_ actually show up just for _Peter_.

A lot of questions had swarmed through Flash's head and all of them had been about Peter. He hadn't seen or heard anything since he was taken by Bruce Banner and Captain America. He'd watched a news segment about students saying they saw Ironman apprehending the criminal then fly off when the police got there but that was it. Apparently Mr. Stark had denied any and all questions about why he was there in the first place so it was probably safe to assume they had no idea about Peter. But then again neither did he and it was extremely stressful, though when he received a text message from an unknown number claiming to be Tony Stark, telling him to be outside in five minutes, he wasted no time in believing it. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed outside and waited.

Low and behold after four agonizingly long minutes, a car rolled up; the passenger side window rolled down revealing a man with a grumpy look on his face.

"Is your name _really_ Flash?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Uh, no sir. It's Eugene." Flash said.

He snorted. "Yeah. That fits. Hop in; boss doesn't really like to be kept waiting."

Flash hesitantly got into the car. In hindsight he probably should've questioned the man because- what was one of the first lessons everyone was taught as a kid? _Don't get into strange cars with strange people?_ Apparently that didn't really stick, but the driver _did_ know is name and _Tony Stark_ apparently texted him so he could only _assume_ the man was Happy Hogan.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstate." Happy's answer was short. He didn't seem amused with having to retrieve him at all.

The remainder of the ride was in silence with only Happy's occasional grunt of annoyance at passing cars. Flash was in shock and awe when they pulled up to the compound. He'd only ever seen it on the news on rare occasions. Actually _being_ there was different entirely. The car halted in front of the entrance where he saw Captain America waiting.

"Out." Happy commanded.

Flash got out of the car and watched as Happy drove off. The whole area had an intimidating feel to it.

"Mr. Thompson." Steve addressed him. His face was stoic but his voice had a hint of- aggression? Not in the traditional sense but more of like a parent going to scold their child for doing something bad. "If you'll follow me."

"C-Captain sir," Flash stuttered as he followed Steve into the building. "Um, what exactly am I uh- doing here?"

"Paying a visit to the person that saved your life." He led Flash into an elevator.

"He's _alive_ right?" He questioned, a sudden feeling on panic welling in his stomach. His question manages to make Steve's mouth crack a small smile for a second though.

"Yeah. He's doing just fine; his surgery went well and he's been on bed rest for the past week." There was silence for a moment as the elevator took them to the appropriate floor. "I don't like bullies Mr. Thompson. I think it's lowly and cowardly to pick on someone just because they're smaller than you and can't defend themselves."

Flash audibly gulped. Steve knew, and that meant that- since Peter hadn't been lying about his internship and getting to meet all the Avengers because of it- it was probably safe to assume that Tony also knew. Hell, if Peter hung out with the others as much as he said he did, they all probably knew.

"But I don't like seeing anyone get hurt either." He continued. "Peter was in surgery for two hours until Bruce was able to get him stabilized and he was asleep for three days after that. When he finally woke up, the first thing he asked was if you were all right."

Flash spared a glance at Steve and when his eyes met the soldier's, they immediately sought the elevator floor.

"We had to stop him from getting out of bed several times because he didn't believe us when we said you were fine. I- feel it's safe to tell you that you're not talked of highly around here and because of that- because Peter knows what we think, he thought we were lying to him to make him feel better, because he knows _we'd_ feel better if you were out of his life with how miserable you make him feel sometimes."

Yep. There was that complete and utter crushing feeling of guilt.

"But he wouldn't stop asking if you were okay. Just last night he threatened to sneak out and _walk_ just to see if you really were all right." A small smile appeared on his face as he shook his head. "Tony had no choice but to get in contact with you to get proof."

There was another bout of silence as Flash absorbed the information. Peter had threatened to sneak out from the Avengers compound and _walk_ just to see if _he_ was okay. It took almost an hour in the car with traffic. He didn't even want to know how long it would've taken someone, who was shot, to walk.

"I'm glad you weren't injured in the incident, I really am. There's already too much suffering in the world and you'd just add to it." Steve said as the elevator finally seemed to arrive at their destination. He led Flash from the elevator down a short hall and stopped outside of a door.

"Peter's one of those people who will sacrifice his happiness- heck, even himself to make sure others won't suffer; that a rare trait to find in people these days. And it's probably no secret now that we're all fond of him and will do what we can to ensure his happiness."

Flash nodded, though not fully comprehending if Captain America had just indirectly threatened him or not. He felt like he should say something but at the same time there was nothing to say. He knew what Steve meant when he said Peter gives up his own happiness for others because there had been numerous where Peter inserted himself into situations where, in the end, Flash's rage or whatever was focused on him and not the original target.

"I- understand sir." Flash finally said after a moment. "I'll uh, I'll try…"

"Thank you son." Steve cut him off and clapped him on the shoulder. He gave two quick knocks on the door before opening it. Inside the room was Peter, sitting cross legged on a bed with his computer in his lap. "You know, people that are on bed rest usually rest." Steve said _matter of fact_ ly.

"Yeah but normally those people don't get to be pampered by earths mightiest heroes while they are." Peter shot back with a smirk. Said smirk turned into a genuine smile when he saw Flash. "Hey man."

"Hey Parker." Flash stepped into the room, Steve closing the door behind him. He sat in the chair next to his bed. "How you doing?"

"Good, all things considered. Still a bit sore after everything but everyone's been good to me." He replied with a small grin. "Good to see you're doing all right after… you know."

"Why?" Flash suddenly asked. "I've been nothing but an asshole to you since the day we met so… why do you care so much?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments before Peter closed his laptop and set it aside.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"I'm serious Flash. Yeah, you're a major ass but that doesn't mean I think you should die for it." Peter rubbed his neck. "You know my uncle died about two years ago. I was there when he was shot; held him in my arms as he bled out and died."

That was a shock. No, Flash didn't know Peter had seen his uncle get shot, let alone _held_ the man as he died.

"Thinking about it, it seems real selfish now. I just- I didn't want to have to hold someone in my arms and watch them die again. So if it meant me having to put my life on the line to prevent it then I'm happy to do it. I mean I can only imagine what your family would do if you were the one who was shot. Oh I also have money to pay for you to get a new shirt after I bled out on yours."

It was in that moment that Flash decided he hated Peter.

All the other times when he bullied him, it wasn't out of hate or anything; he was just being a jerk. But now- Peter was an extremely selfless human being. He was worried about a _shirt_ for god's sake. Literally how stupid does he have to be to worry about replacing something like that after the experience they had? And had he already thought about his family in the split second before he made the decision to push him out of the way? What literal nut bag would have time to think of that? He hated him because of how much he cared, for how he was willing to die to protect him, for take a bullet for him, for- just how nice he was.

"I don't need your stupid money for a new shirt." Flash huffed out. "Just… don't do something like that again. Despite what you think, I don't want you dead either."

Peter smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell me to eat paint last week?"

"That's beside the point." He waved him off. "What were you even doing before I got here?"

"We do have a physics paper due when we get back…" Peter mumbled.

Flash blinked before snorting. "You are literally the only person I know who would be worrying about that right now. How can you simultaneously be a nerd and idiot at the same time?"

"It's a talent. I could teach you some time."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeerm... is this the start of a beautiful friendship? Nah, probably not.
> 
> Don't judge me. I was in need of some sort of Flash Redemption story and this is what happened; turned out way longer and waaaaaaay more in depth than I intended but whatcha gonna do? I've had this sort of idea in my head where some sort of scenario like this happens and Flash needs to deal with himself being a dick to Peter for no reason and their relationship gets better or something.
> 
> Please point out any grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed so I may fix them in the future!
> 
> Leave a review! I got alotta idea in my head that need encouraging things said to be turned into words. YOU can be those encouraging things.
> 
> Hope ya liked it! See ya later!


End file.
